One Boy One Girl
by Jewelbaby
Summary: This is a play off of Collin Raye's One Boy One Girl song
1. Tate

Author's note. There will be 2 more stories with these lyrics. So look for them in 2 more chapters of this. different pairings.

ONE BOY ONE GIRL.

_He finally gave in to his friends' girlfriend _

_When she said there's someone you should meet._

"Come on Tony meet this girl. She's funny. She loves to read and joke around." Dana said. Dana and Tony's frat brother Steve have been going out for nearly 3 months and she thinks she knows Tony.

Tony smiled. 'Alright. Set it up." Tony said relenting.

_At a crowded restaurant way across town._

_He waited impatiently._

_When she walked in their eyes met and they both stared._

_And right there and then everyone else disappeared but._

Tony was sitting in the restaurant that Friday waiting on this mysterious woman. When he heard the bell ring over the restaurant door he noticed his partner Caitlin Todd come in. "Tony?" Kate asked.

Tony nodded. "Hey. Hot date?" Tony asked smiling at her.

Kate shook her head. "Blind date. Friend set it up." Kate said. Tony was jealous of whoever got to date her. "Um why are you here?" Kate asked.

Tony smiled. "Blind date. Steve's girlfriend set it up. But my date is late." Tony said.

Kate smiled. "Is his girlfriend's name Dana?" Kate asked.

Tony nodded. "Yeah. You're the friend?" Tony asked putting it together.

Kate nodded. "So I guess Gibbs had a good reason for hiring you." Kate said pulling the chair out and sitting down. "Tony I just gotta say something." Kate said.

Tony nodded. "What?" Tony asked.

Kate smiled. "I've kinda been in love with you since I walked into NCIS." Kate admitted.

Tony smiled and took her hand. "Good to know. Cause I've been in love with you for that long to." Tony said kissing her hand.

_In no time they were standing there._

_In front of a little church_

_Among their friends and family._

_Repeating those sacred words._

Tony stood and watched his bride come down the aisle on her father's arm. McGee was standing behind him as best man. Abby was standing on the side as Kate's made of honor. When Kate got to him she smiled. "Dearly beloved we're gathered to here today to witness the joining of these 2 hearts. Caitlin Lee Todd and Anthony Vincent Dinozzo. If there is anyone here who thinks these 2 should not be joined please speak now or forever hold your peace." The minister said. Tony stared dead into Kate's eyes and mouthed "_I love you."_

The minister nodded. "Kate turn to Anthony and repeat after me. I Kate take thee Anthony to be my lawful wedded husband. To have and to hold. In sickness and in health. For better or for worse. In good times and in bad time. Forsaking all others. Til death do us." The minister said.

Kate smiled. "I Kate take thee Anthony to be my lawful wedded husband. To have and to hold. In sickness and in health. For better and for worse. In good times and in bad times. Forsaking all others. Til death do us part." Kate said in a broken voice.

The minister nodded. "Anthony repeat after me. I Anthony take thee Caitlin to be my lawful wedded wife. To have and to hold. In sickness and in health. For better or for worse. In good time and in bad times. Forsaking all others. Til death do us part." The minister said.

Tony smiled at Kate. "I Anthony take thee Caitlin to be my lawful wedded wife. To have and to hold. In sickness and in health. For better and for worse. In good time and in bad times. Forsaking all others. Til death do us part." Tony said in a rough voice.

The minister smiled. "Anthony do you take Caitlin to be your wife. To love her above all else?" The minister asked.

Tony smiled. "I do." Tony said surprised to find himself crying.

The minister turned to Kate. "Kate do you take Anthony as your husband. To love him above all else?" The minister asked.

Kate nodded. "I do." She said.

The minister handed them each a ring. "Anthony place this ring on Kate's hand. And repeat after me. This ring is a symbol of my love and all my life's worth I have to give to you. With this ring I thee wed." The minister instructed.

Tony slipped the ring on Kate's finger shaking the whole time. "This ring is a symbol of my love and my life's worth I have to give to you. With this ring I thee wed." Tony said.

The minister turned to Kate. "Place Tony's ring on his finger. And repeat what he just said." The minister said.

Kate shaking hand slipped Tony's ring on his finger. "This ring is a symbol of my love and my life's worth I have to give to you. With this ring I thee wed." Kate said.

_Preacher said son kiss your bride and he raised her veil._

_Like the night they met time just stood still._

Tony raised Kate's veil and kissed her like all the other time he had kissed her,. Only this time he was married to her for life.

_He was holding her hand when the doctor looked up and grinned. "Congratulations twins."_

Tony was standing next to a panting Kate who had just given birth to his Daughter when the doctor held his hand up. "Wait I see another head." The doctor said. Kate looked at Tony who just smiled. "It's a boy." The doctor said. Kate and Tony both smiled. Tony held his Son and Kate held their daughter. "Michael Leroy Dinozzo and Angela Abigail Dinozzo." Kate said. Tony just smiled.

_One boy one girl two hearts beating wildly._

_To put it mildly it was love at first sight._

_He smiled she smiled and they knew right away._

_This was the day they'd waited for all their lives._

_And for a moment the whole world revolved around _

_One boy and One girl._

Author's note. Song is by Collin Raye.


	2. Tabby

**He finally gave in to his friend's girlfriend.**

**When she said there's someone you should meet..**

Tony was sitting at his desk when Tim and his long time girlfriend Meredith came in. "Tony." Meredith said.

"Hi Merry." Tony said.

"Tony Merry has someone she would like you to meet." Tim said.

"I dunno I don't like blind Dates." Tony said.

"Oh come on Tony." Kate said from her desk.

"Alright." Tony relented.

"Great meet her at this restaurant." Meredith said handing him the paper with restaurant name and time and date.

**At a crowded restaurant way across town.**

**He waited impatiently.**

**When she walked in their eyes met and the both stared.**

**And right there and then everyone else disappeared but.**

Tony sat at the restaurant at the appointed time he was to,. But this girl was late. Then he heard the waiter clear his voice. "Sir your date is here." The waiter said.

Tony looked up into piercing blue eyes. The eyes of none other than the gothic lab rat. Abby Sciuto. "Abby?" Tony asked.

"Yeah sorry we tricked you." Abby said.

"Oh it's no problem. I'm glad you did." Tony said not believing his dream is coming true.

**In no time at all they were standing there.**

**In the front of a little church.**

**Among their friend and family.**

**Repeating those sacred words.**

Tony stood at the front of the church they had chose for this wondrous event. He looked to the door and saw Kate come down for the made of honor. Then he saw her there on Dr Donald Mallard. When they got to the end of the Aisle Tony stepped down and took her hand. "Who gives this woman to this man?" The preachers asked.

"I do." Ducky said turning and lifting her veil.

"Dearly Beloved we're gathered to witness the union of this man and this woman. If there is anyone hear who sees fit that they should not unite please speak now or forever hold your peace." The preacher said. Tony and Abby stared into each others eyes and smiled.

"Ok then. This woman Abigial Victoria Scituo and this man Anthony Vincent Dinozzo have come to unite as one. Could you 2 please hold right hands?" The preacher asked. Abby handed her bouquet to Kate and turned back for Tony's hand.

"Anthony please repeat after me. I Anthony take thee Abigail to be my lawful wedded Wife. To have and to hold. In sickness and In health. For Better or For worse. Til death do us part. This is my solemn vow." The preacher said.

Tony cleared his throat. "I Anthony take thee Abigail to be my lawful wedded Wife. To have and to hold. In sickness and In health. For better and for worse. Til death do us part. This is my solemn vow." Tony said clearing his throat.

"Very good. Abigail please repeat after me. I Abigail take thee Anthony to be my lawful wedding Husband. To have and to hold. In sickness and in Health. For better and for Worse. Til death do us part. This is my solemn vow." The preacher said.

Abby cleared her throat. "I Abigail take thee Anthony to be my lawful wedded Husband. To have and to hold. In sickness and in health. For better or for worse. Til death do us part. This is my solemn vow." Abby said tears running down her cheeks.

"Good. Do you Anthony take thee Abigail Victoria Sciuto to be you Lawful wedded Wife. To Love Honor and Cherish. Forsaking all others?" The preacher asked.

"I do." Tony said smiling.

"And do you Abigail take thee Anthony Vincent Dinozzo to be your Lawful wedded Husband,. To Love, Honor, and Cherish. Forsaking all others?" The preacher asked.

"I do." Abby said quietly.

"The rings please." The preacher asked. Kate and Tim placed the bands on the Bible.

"Abby place this ring on Tony's finger and repeat after me. This ring is a symbol of my love for you. With this ring I thee Wed." The preacher said handing Abby the ring.

"This ring is a symbol of my love for you. With this ring I thee wed." Abby said slipping the ring on Tony's finger.

"Nice. Tony take this ring and place it on Abby's finger and repeat after me. This ring is a symbol of my love for you. With this ring I thee wed." The preacher said.

Tony took the ring and smiled at Abby. "This ring is a symbol of my love for you. With this ring I thee Wed." Tony said slipping the ring on Abby's finger.

**Preacher said "Son kiss your bride." and he raised her veil.**

"Nice. I now pronounce you Man and Wife. Son kiss your bride." The preacher said. Tony leaned in and captured Abby's lips and smiled. Tears rolling down everyone's eyes.

**He was holding her hand when the doctor looked up and grinned.**

"**Congratulations twins."**

Abby and Tony were in the doctors office for their monthly visit. Abby being 7 months pregnant and all. "Ready for a peak at the baby?" The doctor asked. They both nodded. The wand was passed over her stomach and in a moment the doctor looked up. "Well here is the reason a little more fatter." The doctor said. Both looked at the screen and was amazed to see another heart beat. "Congratulations. Twins." The doctor said.

2 months later Michelle Caitlyn Dinozzo and Leroy Donald Dinozzo came into the world screaming.

**One Boy one girl two hearts beating wildly.**

**To put it mildly it was love at first site.**

**He smiled she smiled and they knew right away.**

**This was the day they'd waited for all their lives.**

**And for a moment the whole world revolved.**

**Around one boy and one girl.**

**Author notes: Same song by Colin Ray "One boy One girl**


End file.
